The invention relates to a motor vehicle door latch, with a locking mechanism, furthermore with an activation lever system with at least one activation lever and a coupling lever, and with at least one blocking element, which in normal operation makes a mechanical connection between the activation lever and the coupling lever and in the event of acceleration forces of a specified magnitude, for example, in the case of an accident, causes mechanical separation between the activation lever and the coupling lever—directly or indirectly.
It is known that centrifugal or mass locks or crash locks prevent unintentional opening of a door, a flap or a lid on a motor vehicle. Thus, the passengers inside the chassis are optimally protected in the event of an accident and safety equipment which may be located in a motor vehicle lateral door such as airbags, braces, etc. can work optimally. Furthermore, it prevents the passengers being catapulted out of the interior. Diverse designs of such centrifugal, mass or crash locks are known.
The class-specific DE 20 2008 012 949 thus involves a crash lock which works with an elastic element of adjustable length. In this context, a connecting element is executed, with the help of which the pawl is connected with at least one handle unit as part of the locking mechanism. The connecting element is equipped with at least one connecting lever. By pulling the handle, the lever is activated and touches a contour of the pawl. The locking mechanism can thus be opened.
In addition, a locking element is executed in the form of a functional element which is connected with at least a spring-elastic component. The spring-elastic component lengthens in the case of a sudden stress or in the case of an accident. Thus, as a result of the change in length of the spring-elastic component the functional element in question is relocated to a position which blocks or disengages the movement of the pawl. Thus, three-dimensional forces should be able to be controlled and simple positioning facilitated.
The state of the art has fundamentally been proven. However, a so-called ‘bouncing’ is often observed with such motor vehicle door latches. This occurs inter alia if the motor vehicle door executes springy movements vis-à-vis the motor vehicle chassis when the locking mechanism is in the main ratchet position. Consequently, a relative movement occurs between the pawl and the catch in the main ratchet position. Such bouncing is promoted by a pertaining motor vehicle door demonstrating inevitable elasticities such as a circumferential rubber seal. Such bouncing movements are not only disadvantageous from a noise perspective, but can also lead to functional impairments. This is where the invention is used.